1. Technical Field
The invention relates to nuts of polygonal shape suitable for securing a socket having a base plate and a threaded part to a wall through which the threaded part projects ; it relates more particularly to such nuts having passage formed through some at least of the corners and emerging laterally at distance along the sides for receiving a locking wire preventing unscrewing of the nut.
The invention is particularly suitable for fixing a socket forming one of the halves of an electric or optical connector to a partition wall or casing. An arrangement which avoids tampering or prevents unscrewing due to vibration consists of engaging a length of wire through passages formed in several corners and securing its ends, for example in a washer locked against rotation against the wall or against a screw fixed to the wall.
2. Prior Art
Numerous nuts of the above type are already known. Machined nuts, generally of hexagonal shape, have been produced whose three corners are drilled for forming holes parallel to the planes of the larger faces. This solution is expensive. Attempts to obtain blanks having lateral shoulders making it possible to form the holes with drills attaching the wall perpendicularly have led to products not complying with the very strict aeronautical standards of some countries.